User Interfaces (UI) of applications display input mechanisms to provide a user with ways to interact with the application. Typically, an input mechanism is paired with a respective action. When an application provides the user with multiple ways for interaction, the UI can become more populated with multiple input mechanisms, and subsequently less populated with other content of interest. A user less familiar with the application may have difficulties understanding what actions are associated with the various input mechanisms.